Tortures
by luffyluffy
Summary: Even though Snake knows Otacon's schedule down to the letter, he still insists on hogging the bathroom in the morning. I was dared to write this... sort of fic, so I did. This is one of two.


Otacon banged on the door to the bathroom both him and Snake shared.

"Snake? Snake, come on, open up, I uh, gotta go." Getting no responce, Otacon pouted, puffing out his cheeks.

"Snake… Snake /come on/ I'm not kidding this time, I've really gotta go!" In the bathroom, Snake was shaving. He purred, his voice dipping to a level dangerously low, even for him. "I can't Otacon, i've got my hands full over here, sorry." Otacon whimpered, pawing at his crotch at some attempt at holding it, at some attempt of holding the dignity he'd built back up. Either way, it wasn't fair! Snake always made a point to hog the bathroom in the mornings, even though he knew Otacon peed early.

Otacon banged on the door again with his free hand, resorting to hopping about to get his mind off it. "SOLID SNAKE, YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DONE RIGHT NO~W!" His voice cracked as his resolve did, feeling himself start to slip over the edge. "D-Dave, come on! Please!"

The final straw however, was the sound of Snake turning the water on. Otacon knew he was just cleaning out his razor, but he also knew it was Snake's filthy fetish that fueled this. He was secretly greatful however, the sound of the running water helped to cloud his shame.

'I won't drink anything an hour before bed, not anymore!' He resolved as his brand new pajamas and the carpet below him were stained with fresh piss. It smelled faintly nostalgic, but I suppose that's what happens when your crazy roommate makes you pee yourself every other week for them to satiate their sexual games. Otacon sighed as the water turned off, and knocked gently against the door.

"You've won Dave, your game's over."

The door swung open, revealing a freshly shaved Snake. He looked Otacon up at down, at how utterly pathetic the man looked. Like a complete child.

he touches Otacon's cheek, caressed it more likely, breathing in the deep scent of Otacon's person.; Otacon whimpered, pulling away ever so slightly.

"Snake…" He said in a low voice, giving him a defiant look. "I'm not your sex toy."

Snake cocked hs head, petting Otacon's crotch with his free hand. Otacon shivered, the cold fabric rubbing against sensetive areas. The fabric was thin and he could even feel the rough texture of Snake's hands, calloused and woren from all the training he did

They moved back, Otacon pinned neatly against the wall. Snke leaned down, pressing kisses against him, and Otacon resigned himself to it. At least he had a boyfriend who was willing to do something like this, even if the method of attraction ws a bit unorthodox. He vaguely remembered something he read in a book once about birds that used urine to attract a mate. Then he wondered if snakes did the same thing.

His thoughts were shook by the sound of Snake's heavy body falling to it's knees. He ripped the buttons off the pajama shirt, and while Otacon whined in protest, busied himself with kissing down his chest.

He didn't do much with that, however pert Otacon's nipples were they were barely an appetizer. Snake skipped that course and moved downward, kissing the waistband.

Otacon was started to get ~uncomfortable~ in that sort of way. Even though he was soaked, he had to admit all the attention h ws receiving was sort of erotic. It was even more erotic when Snake hooked his pants with his teeth and dragged them down;

It was erotic still, the way Snake made ever so certain to draw his top teeth across Otacon's half hard cock as he went down. Otacon's eyes fluttered shut, his whole body nearly buckling as Snake went over him

When the pants were around his ankles, Snake wrapped a big arm around his waist. He drew his body close, grasping the piss covered cock and pressing a soft kiss against it.

"Hal you've gone and made a mess." Snake chided him. Otacon whimpered, grabbing his head, pushing his face away, or at least trying too. Snake was relentless however, wrapping his tongue around the head of the cock, drawing it onto his mouth.

Otacon reached down again, this time grabbing a fistful of Snake's hair. Snake deepthroated the cock and closed his eyes, cleaning it off best he could with his tongue. Otacon groaned a little, crumpling around Snake, clunging to his head for dear life. As he did he couldn't help but whimper in Snake's ear: 'Please snake don't stop whatever you do d-dont stop'

nake blew Otacon contentedly, holding the boy by his damp buttocks, and keeping him close until Otacon came, yowling like an animal. As he pulled back he wiped a trail of semen off his chin. Then he reached in and pinches Otacon's cheek, smoothing his twitching face.

"You did well little soldier." He said softly. Otacon whimpered softly, closing his eyes, leaning into Snake's hand just a little. Snake smiled and picked him up.

"Come on, you need a shower. Man you stick."

Otacon groaned and slumped in his arms, unable to deal with Snake's bullshit any longer.


End file.
